the trial of poweres
by Ryoushin
Summary: Yukina and Kuwabara go into the dark forest and meet Baldok! What will happen when their neices and nephew show up?


The Trial for the powers One day Yukina and Kuwbara were playing in Yukinas' back yard when Kuwabara dared Yukina to enter the forest of no return. The reason they call it the forest of no return is because there is a legend out there that says there were 23 men and woman who went into the forest and only 7 of them came out alive. The other bodies some how just mysteriously disappeared. The police and other detectives couldn't even find a reason they disappeared.  
Yukina finally agrees to go in to the forest under one stipulation that Kuwabara goes in the forest with her awwwwww, isn't that cute. As they were walking in the forest they heard a strange laughter. Then Kuwabara looked all around and didn't see anything so they continued hand in hand. Then out of no where a gigantic Bat came swooping down trying to attack the both of them. This bats name is Baldok . Baldok exclaimed "haha I have you now!"  
Kuwabara said with a laughing expression on his face "haha you aren't that big and bad my friend told me all about you. He says the only thing you're good at is your speed.  
"Oh yeah well hehe try this hehe." Baldok says as he swoops down and takes Yukina to the top most branch in a near by tree. While this is happening Kuwabara is on the ground screaming "Yukinaaaaa; Boldok you punk you will pay!!!".  
Then baldok hollers back as he is flying every where in the blink of an eye, "That is it you can catch me."  
"Yeah well slow down enough so I can at least see you and I will," Screamed Kuwabara. He screamed this so loud that his nieces and nephews could hear him screaming 3 miles away. So while Kuwabara was fighting Baldok and trying to get his beloved Yukina, his nieces and nephews were on their way to save him. His nieces and nephews names are : sachi, Ai, Kousie, Jakunchu, and Ryous Kin.  
While the 5 nieces and nephews were trying to find their uncle they got lost in the forest. They did not panice because they knew that they would get out of there someday. Even though they didn't panic they still tried to find their uncle. They figured if they split up they could find him a little faster well Ryoushin went east , Sachi went west, Ai went North, Kousie went South , and Jakuchu went Sout east.  
After an hour and a half of searchin sachi find a clearing with a purple and blue horse in it. She screams as loud as she could to her brothers and sisters. They came running it took them a total of fifteen minutes to reach her. By the time they got there all they saw was a big; bright flame and a lot of smoke. They couldn't even hear each other it was so loud.  
Meanwhile with Kuwabara's situation baldok has already gotten bored and left Yukina in the tree and Kuwabara trying to get her back. He has also left the area. Finally Kuwabara gets Yukina down after a 15 minutes of trying. Yukina and Kwabara then start to walk back home, Kuwabara says "I think I had enough adventure for the day, how about you?" "Yep!" exclaims Yukina. Then all of the sudden out of no where they hear their nieces and nephews screaming their names "Kuwabara,Yukina!!" they run towards the repeating screams of their names. When they reach their nieces and nephews the first thing Kuwabara asks was "what are you kids doing here?" "They all say at once we were trying to help you we heard you scream." Than Ryoushin started to Blab out the story of the house and its take off. When he was finishing he said, "It was a perfect lift off." While they were walking home Kuwabara fell into a 6 ft deep hole all Yukina could do is act all worried. All that Ryoushin and Sachi could do is laugh because they thought it was funny. AI and Kousie started to help him out of the hole. It actually took all 5 of them to get poor Kuwabara out of the hole. When they finally got home all of the children got in trouble from there father, Hiei, he was so furious with his children going into the forest that he destroyed the T.V. all there mother, Kurama, could do is act all worried and make sure that her kids were all alright. After the father calmed down the kids came out of their rooms to discuss why they went into the forest their uncle Kuwabara helped them in their case. 


End file.
